


panty raid

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Sehun's lucky underpants go missing.





	panty raid

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

"Hyuuuuuung, have you seen my underwear?" Sehun calls through the dorm, hoping at least one of them will respond. He trips over the pajama bottoms he's still wearing in spite of the fact that they have to leave for a schedule in half an hour.

"Yeah, like every time you raise your arms," Kyungsoo snipes as he ducks past Sehun to get into the bathroom. "Buy a belt."

"Ugh, not what I meant," Sehun says irritably. He stops in the kitchen doorway, where Junmyeon is pouring himself a glass of water. "Hyung, have you seen my lucky underwear?"

Junmyeon sucks in a breath with all the world-weariness of a man who is not paid enough to babysit a bunch of overgrown elementary school children. "Did you do your laundry this week?"

"Yes, _dad_." Sehun rolls his eyes. "They're not in the drawer, and they were definitely there a couple of days ago."

"What do they look like?" Junmyeon asks, leaning against the counter and taking a sip from his water. "Maybe they got mixed in with my stuff?"

Heat rushes up to Sehun's face, reddening his ears. "No, you'd know what they looked like if you saw them. Never mind." He spins, retreating to the hallway to tear apart his dresser one more time

"What do they look like?" Junmyeon repeats. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Never _mind_ ," Sehun shouts petulantly from the hallway, turning into the room he shares with Junmyeon.

His roommate pokes his head into the room a minute later, knocking on the open door. "Sehun-ah, you don't have time to look. Get dressed, we have to be downstairs in ten minutes."

Sehun's heart starts pounding. If he doesn't wear his lucky underpants, something's going to go wrong with this performance; everything's going to be awful, he just _knows_. He digs frantically through his drawer, but Junmyeon sighs impatiently. "Sehun-ah, everyone's waiting! Come on, get some clothes on, we can't be late for our first Music Bank stage!"

Sehun swallows the feeling of dread and peels off his clothes. This is going to be a really, really bad day.

⭐︎★⭐︎

No one talks on the car ride home, angry and embarrassed at the way they'd performed that day. The dancing wasn't bad, but their first time singing on live television could have gone _much_ better. Baekhyun consoles an irritable Kyungsoo, and Sehun's only half-focused on Jongin, who is cringing, face in his hands as Sehun absently pats his shoulder. Chanyeol makes an attempt to say an encouraging word here and there, but even Junmyeon shakes his head with a solemn expression. _Now is not the time._ Chanyeol's smile droops, and he rests his head against the window.

Now Sehun feels really ill, and worse, guilty. _This is stupid_ , he tells himself. _Those lucky underpants wouldn't have made a difference._ That just makes him feel worse, though; at least a lack of magical undergarments gives him something to blame. The possible reality—giving a shitty performance in front of a national audience because maybe they were just a shitty group and would never live up to their own hype or to their sunbaes' accomplishments—is so much worse.

When they arrive back at the dorm, Jongin and Kyungsoo go to their room, complaining of headaches, and Junmyeon slumps into the couch, a defeated expression on his face. He's quickly joined by Chanyeol, who puts an arm around him and quietly lets Junmyeon press his face into Chanyeol's shoulder. Baekhyun wanders off to the room he shares with Chanyeol, and Sehun decides he might as well mope in the silence of his own room.

He manages about ten minutes of tossing and turning on his bed and internally chastising himself before he drags himself up and down the hall to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's room. He doesn't knock—he never does; he's showered with Baekhyun, so it's not like he's never seen him naked before—but he definitely starts at what he sees when he slips into the room, closing the door behind him.

Because Baekhyun's wearing his lucky underpants.

Even better, Baekhyun's _touching himself_ while wearing Sehun's lucky underpants.

Sehun can't even find it in himself to be mad. "What the fuck, hyung," he says tonelessly, leaning against the door.

"Shit," Baekhyun says, scrambling into a sitting position and jamming a pillow over his crotch, his face rapidly flushing with arousal or embarrassment; Sehun's not sure which.

"Why are you wearing my underwear?" Sehun takes a step forward and holds up a hand, backtracking. "Better yet, why are you _beating off_ while wearing my underwear?"

"I can explain," Baekhyun says with a slight stutter, his eyes wide and a little terrified.

"By all means," Sehun says, drawing closer, his hands sliding into his back pockets as he stands expectantly at the foot of Baekhyun's bed.

Baekhyun's gaze flicks from the trajectory of Sehun's hands back to his face. "I. Well. I—"

"You knew I was looking for those, you heard me tearing the dorm apart looking for them," Sehun says, leaning forward to grip the footboard, his ass sticking out as his head draws level with Baekhyun's. "I was freaking out all afternoon about not having them and that's why we had a shitty recording today!"

"What?" Baekhyun's confusion neutralizes his inability to string two words together for a moment. "How would your underwear have any effect on our performance?"

"Because they're _lucky_ , dumbass!" Sehun rolls his eyes, as though this is the most obvious conclusion in the world.

"Oh," Baekhyun says slowly. "I guess that's why I was the only one whose voice didn't crack today, then."

"You're such a punk," Sehun says, moving around the bed to punch Baekhyun in the arm.

"Talking to your hyung like that, who's the punk?" Baekhyun says incredulously, punching him back.

"I don't know, _byuntae_ ," Sehun taunts, "why are you wearing my underwear? You got a thing for my ass or something?" He turns so Baekhyun can see his profile and sticks his ass out, sliding his hands along the curve of it.

Baekhyun swallows. Hard.

"Holy shit," Sehun says, his eyes widening. He laughs. "Holy shit, _you do_. Oh my god, hyung, you're a total freak for my ass! You want my ass so bad you went on a panty raid! Tell me, do you sniff them while you jack off, or—"

Baekhyun throws the pillow at him. "Oh my god, _shut up_ ," he whispers loudly, one hand covering his face as his cheeks grow progressively redder. "I'll give them back to you, just please, shut up, and _please_ don't tell anyone."

He looks so pitiful and mortified that Sehun feels a little bad for tormenting him. (But only a little.)

Sehun edges closer to the bed, his hands moving now to the waistband of his pants. He pops the button, and Baekhyun scoots back toward the headboard.

"Sehun-ah, what are you doing?" he asks warily, looking up at Sehun.

"Trying to get you to stop stealing my underwear," Sehun says, easing his jeans down just until they clear the round swell of his ass, cheeks perky and smooth beneath tight white boxer briefs.

"How—how is this going to stop me?" Baekhyun asks, although his eyes are greedily drinking in the sight Sehun's placed before him.

"Oh, simple enough," Sehun says, pushing his pants down and pointedly bending over for longer than necessary to free his ankles from the skinny legholes before tossing them aside and slowly straightening. "Consider this an investment. If I let you experience the real thing, the underwear itself will seem lame by comparison. You can keep the images in your spank bank, I won't have to worry about losing my underpants, and no one will ever have to know that any of this happened."

" _Fuck_ ," is all Baekhyun can whisper, a dark wet spot blooming on his—Sehun's—underwear as he imagines the possibilities.

"That's what I thought," Sehun says airily, crawling onto the bed and into Baekhyun's lap.

"Sehun-ah, are you sure you want to do this?" Baekhyun stammers, even as he tentatively settles his hands on Sehun's hips, fingertips just brushing the waistband of his underwear. He can barely make eye contact, his gaze flicking away every few seconds. "You really don't have to—"

"You stole my underwear—who knows how many times, now that I think of it—I caught you _jerking off_ while _wearing it_ , and probably not for the first time," Sehun says, counting off Baekhyun's transgressions on his fingers, "and now that you've got the real thing, _now_ you start feeling shy? Pull yourself together, hyung."

Baekhyun moves to put his hands over his face again, but Sehun's too quick, catching his wrists and pulling Baekhyun's hands down to cup his ass properly. He squeezes Baekhyun's hands, forcing his fingers to curl into the pliant flesh beneath them before gingerly releasing his hold and lifting his hands to Baekhyun's face, stroking his thumbs over Baekhyun's cheekbones with an unusual degree of tenderness. Baekhyun leans into the touch on instinct, bowing his forehead until it touches Sehun's nose, his fingertips gently beginning to knead Sehun's backside. Baekhyun sucks in a long breath through his nose and sighs, dragging his fingers back and forth over the thin material separating his skin from Sehun's.

"There we go," Sehun croons, rocking back into Baekhyun's hands. He's never had his ass massaged before—the idea makes him want to laugh, frankly—but he can't deny that it feels nice, having Baekhyun's long, nimble fingers stroking and squeezing, cupping and even pinching such sensitive skin. Everyone pats him on the ass at least once a day, whether it's to get him out of the way or encourage him or just to be affectionate, but this… this is different. This is Baekhyun's dirty little secret, and that makes Sehun just a little hot around the collar.

Baekhyun apparently feels the same way, because at that moment he makes a little noise in the back of his throat, sending a thrill of heat down Sehun's thighs. His hips roll of their own accord, pressing down against the wet spot at the front of Baekhyun's—his—underwear.

Baekhyun startles, fingernails digging into Sehun's ass. "Sehun-ah—" he says sharply, but Sehun stops him with a kiss, still cradling Baekhyun's face in his hands as he teases the seam of Baekhyun's mouth with the tip of his tongue. Baekhyun breathes into his mouth with a little whimpering gasp, clamping his hands tightly around Sehun's hips and pulling him down just as he bucks upward, rubbing their dicks together again.

"Hyung," Sehun murmurs into his mouth and drops his hands to Baekhyun's shoulders, their mouths separating with a quiet smacking sound as he pushes Baekhyun's upper body down onto the bed, his head just missing the lower edge of the pillow.

"Sehun-ah, what are we _doing_?" Baekhyun whispers, still compulsively smoothing his palms over Sehun's ass.

"Whatever we want," Sehun says, ducking his head to nose along the contour of Baekhyun's jaw, sucking kisses into the skin as his hips writhe back and forth in Baekhyun's lap, toes curling in his socks while his hard-on becomes progressively more noticeable.

"In that case—" Baekhyun's back arches against the sheets, and he groans through his teeth when Sehun licks a trail up the column of his neck and grinds down into him. Sehun swallows a gasp when Baekhyun's fingertips sneak beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. "—I want this."

" _Yes_ ," Sehun sighs into Baekhyun's mouth, latching onto his lips hungrily once more. He presses the flat of his tongue against Baekhyun's, tasting him and muffling a moan when Baekhyun's hands slide fully into his underwear, cool fingertips molding into soft skin. He pushes down on Sehun's ass, lifting his hips once more so they can rut against one another. Baekhyun hooks his ankles around Sehun's calves and digs his fingernails into Sehun's ass, keeping him close as they near orgasm. Sehun's right hand curls into Baekhyun's hair, angling his head to approach Baekhyun's mouth from a better angle, while his left hand slides down Baekhyun's ribcage, thumb brushing over a nipple through his thin t-shirt.

Baekhyun moans into his mouth and shoves Sehun's underwear down just enough to lay a firm slap on his left cheek, and suddenly Sehun's coming, sucking in a gasp and shuddering in Baekhyun's hands. He slides a hand between them to palm Baekhyun's dick through his underwear, fingertips just brushing his balls, and then Baekhyun grunts into his neck and he feels warm wetness bleeding out against his hand.

" _Hyung_ ," Sehun says hoarsely, easing himself down Baekhyun's body just enough to lay his head on Baekhyun's chest.

Baekhyun gently tugs Sehun's underwear back up and slides his hands up Sehun's back, one palm coming to rest at the base of his spine, the other at the nape of Sehun's neck. "Yeah?"

"You'd better get up and wash your come out of my underwear before it leaves a stain." He pauses for a beat and smirks into Baekhyun's t-shirt. "Freak."

Baekhyun just smacks his ass again in reply, and judging by the way his still-sensitive cock twitches, Sehun thinks that perhaps Baekhyun's obsession with his ass isn't so weird after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; original author's note left intact. Baekhyun's obsession with Sehun's body will never not be hilarious to me.]
> 
>  **author's note** : What have I done??? This is so bad, lmfao. Also I have a lot of gross feelings about [Oh](http://i.imgur.com/lLfsotK.jpg) [Sehun's](http://i.imgur.com/3Z8RXAg.gif) [butt](http://i.imgur.com/PV8fFHI.gif) and even more weird feelings about Baekhyun's [obsession](http://i50.tinypic.com/15i67ut.jpg) with everyone else's [butts](http://i.imgur.com/Q1YQIgL.gif). SOBS. Someone take away my computer, I shouldn't be allowed to write shit like this. ;A; I blame Vee for this and also a tweet from @exoglobal to the effect of Baekhyun having a tendency to steal the members' underwear. (When he runs out? For no reason at all? _Because he likes it???_ ) Again, I tend to take these "fan accounts" with a grain of salt, but still... Byun Baekhyun, ruining my life since forever.
> 
>  _Byuntae_ (변태) is the Korean word for pervert, and shares a syllable with Baekhyun's name. Wordplay, bitches!
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sonyeoncheonji.livejournal.com/1508546.html).
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
